


Take It Easy

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You're pregnant but still working, and Chrom wants to spend time with you.





	Take It Easy

Chrom let you a sigh when he found you in the library again. You were off duty for the day and he’d hoped you might have gone into town, or spent some time outside rather than surrounded by the dusty books in the palace’s study.  
You were lost in one of the tomes - probably another strategy manual. The war had been over for a year, yet you found yourself unable to stop learning. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t have minded but things were different now. Not just because you were ruling Ylisse with him, or because you were being lauded as one of the greatest tacticians the world had seen in recent memory.

You were with child - three months along now. He’d hoped you would have taken the peace time to rest, not just for yourself but for the unborn child.

He walked up behind you and you didn’t even notice, too engrossed in the tome. You were startled when he wrapped his arms around your waist, but you quickly recognized the greeting and returned his kiss to your cheek with one to his lips as you shifted in your chair.

“Chrom! I found this incredible book on tactics,” you said, and he smiled like he’d been expecting you to say something like that.

“Will you come with me? I want to show you something,” he said. You stood, nodding, your book forgotten. You expected it to be something like a new sword technique he’d learned - maybe he’d managed to go one training session without breaking a dummy!

Chrom took your hand, leading you out of the library and through the halls of the palace that the two of you called home. It didn’t take you long to realize that he was taking you to the office that Frederick worked out of when he wasn’t training new recruits to the Shepherds.

“Frederick?” your husband called out as you approached his right-hand’s office. Within moments, Frederick was standing at the ready to assist his liege.

“Milord, milady,” he said when he saw the two of you approaching him. “Do you require my assistance?”

“Yes, please, Frederick. Tell me, what does my schedule look like for the rest of the day?” Chrom asked.

“All you have remaining is a meeting with the diplomats that are to be sent to Regna Ferox. Would you like me to handle that meeting?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Frederick.”

“Chrom!” you said, shocked that he would ditch a meeting, even if Frederick would be the one taking his place.

“I’d like to spend some time with you, Y/N,” he said, turning to you. “You work too much lately. You have to take it easy. Please, just let me take you out today - we can go wherever you like.”

You let a breath before smiling at your husband. How could you say no to such a sweet man? “There is this pastry shop I’ve been meaning to visit,” you suggested.

He smiled back, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
